


Cinnamon Pancake Summers

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: Zach spent his summer as an Intern for Jurassic World. It also happened to be the summer he presented, which he has yet to tell anyone about. He is also yet to tell anyone about the handsome Alpha he fell in love with.Now he is headed back to the island with his little brother in tow.But first you need to hear about that summer.





	1. Return to the Island

**Author's Note:**

> Technically no underage, since the island is in Costa Rica Zach is age of consent by their law. but just for a trigger warning its in here. Zach is 16.

“Are you excited to go back?” His dad asked.

            Zach merely shrugged. In truth, he was ecstatic; he hoped he would be able to see the alpha he’d quickly fallen in love with over the summer. But if Zach admitted that, he’d be admitting that he was now presented & an omega.

            Zach slide open his Phone.

            **To: The Alpha**

            [I’m gonna be back on the island for a week w/ my little brother. We’ll be on the ferry @3 if you wanna catch up.]

            **From: The Alpha**

            [ ;) ]

            Zach’s heart thudded. Knowing him there was no telling what that winky-face meant.

           

            Zach’s entire summer was spent in his internship at Jurassic World. He didn’t particularly want to go but Aunt Claire had gotten it for him. Jurassic World was where he met Owen Grady, ex-seal, Raptor Trainer and all-around badass … and perfect alpha. Before he’d even presented, Zach could feel something drawing him to Owen, at first he simply thought it was Owen’s natural leadership. Zach had spent most of his summer around Owen, to the point of developing quite a crush on the alpha. But Zach knew better than to hope of returned affections. Even when he had presented as an omega-which no one else but Owen knew- Zach knew Owen was way too good of an Alpha and lived way to far away for anything other than a summer fling.

Yet he still dreamed.

            The flight was too long- mostly because Gray Would. Not. Shut. Up. He kept talking about stuff that Zach was pretty sure Zach had been the one to tell him. And the ridiculous questions. Gray was still talking about dinosaurs on the ferry ride, when Zach caught a group of girls staring at him and his brother whispering. Seconds before Gray mouthed off about him having a girlfriend, he realized they thought Gray was his pup. _Jesus! How old did they think he was and how old did they think he presented._ The omega dragged his little brother-not pup-away from the balcony ignoring the girlfriend comment.

            Yes, Zach did technically have a girlfriend but she was his beard. Kaitlin was also an omega, which had fallen in love with Zach because he punched an Alpha in the face that wouldn’t leave her alone. Zach didn’t have any real romantic feelings for her.

            No, Zach knew he was a heteromorphic-homosexual male. In other words, only male alphas got him hot; especially ones with green eyes, broad shoulders, and a propensity for making dumb jokes. Zach mental smacked himself for pinning.

            As the ferry began unloading, Zach’s phone vibrated. “Mom?” asked Gray.

            Zach shook his head as he answered, “Hello.”

“Hey so why is the Ice Queen’s henchwoman, picking you up?” The Alpha snarked. Zach rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. I’m sure it wasn’t because the Ice Queen is our Aunt that we are supposed to be visiting. I’m sure Zara is just here to spite you.”

            “The Fiends! Want a brave knight to come and rescue you from her clutches?”

            Zach couldn’t believe Owen was flirting with him like this. “Depends, is he riding a white horse or a dinosaur?” Gray gave him a weird look.

            He hummed. “Well, I can get you the dinosaur in about 20 minutes if need be, but if you want the horse you’re S.O.L. Hopefully a 2015 Jeep Wrangler can satisfy my Prince.”

            The Omega bit his lip at. ‘My prince’ made him feel tingly and if Gray hadn’t been listening to him Zach would have made a comment about Owen satisfying him way more that the Jeep. “Where are you?”

            “By the building to your left when you get off.”

            “Okay, see you in a minute?” Zach hit the end button on his phone. Gray couldn’t hold his question in anymore. “Who was that?”

            “You’re about to find out.” Zach placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and steered him down the gangplank.

            Gray noticed Zara holding a sign about the same time a Zach. “Is that-HMMM-.” Zach clasped his hand over Gray’s mouth and shoved him towards the buildings on the left. “Nope!”

            The Alpha looked gorgeous- just as Zach had remembered him. Actually, he was a lot cleaner than Zach remembered him. Instead of a work-stained formerly white Henley, he had on a very new light grey one. _And… had combed his hair_?

            He smiled as soon as he saw Zach and moved to meet him. The alpha wrapped him in a hug. _Oh My God, He’s scenting!_

            He released Zach and turned to Grey. “And you must be Gray. Zach told me a lot about you.”

            Gray looked at his brother and started to speak. Zach rolled his eyes. “Gray, this is Owen Grady. Owen-Gray Mitchell. At least I think this is Owen Grady, he certainly doesn’t smell like Owen, Owen usually smells like Dino shit.”

            Owen rolled his eyes. “Just get in the car. I do shower occasionally.”

            Grey dashed for the passenger seat. Zach grabbed the back of his shirt. “Nope. Get in the back, dork.” He pouted at his older brother as he climbed over the wheel well.

            “What do you do on the island?” Grey asked as soon as his butt hit the seat.

            The alpha opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Zach snapped. “Don’t tell him!” Owen glanced at the Omega.” I want him to be surprised. If you tell him now, that’s all he’ll want to see the rest of the trip.”

            Grey practically jumped into the front seat over the armrest. “Do you work with the T-rex?”

            Owen smirked. “No! He doesn’t. Now will you sit down and put your seat belt on. If he hits the brakes, you will go through the windshield, you are going to die.” Zach snapped.

            Grey pouted and did as he was told. They drove for a few moments in awkward silence, before Owen whispered. “Have you told Kaitlin yet?”

            Zach huffed. “No.”

            “Is she pressuring you?”

            “Why did you bring this up?” the omega said clearly irritated.

            “You’re acting maternal. When are you due?”

            Zach snapped. “Can we not talk about this now?”

            Owen smirked, but didn’t say anything on the subject. “Hotel first?”

            “Please.” Zach breathed.

            “I smell Churros.” Piped Grey.

            “You’re smelling things. There is no way-” and then he smelled it. _Those aren’t churros._ That was the smell of the cinnamon pancakes, Owen had made him the mornings of his first heat.”

            The omega’s head snapped towards the alpha with wide eyes. “Owen?”

            “Shit. I had hoped to catch you in a better mood. But… Grey would you look under the seat and hand that box to Zach.” Zach’s heart thundered in his chest as Grey fumbled around before handing his brother a white Styrofoam to-go container. _What was Owen doing?_ He placed it in his lap and just stared at it in shock. Glancing at Owen, Zach noticed he was white knuckling the steering wheel and his jaw was set. He was radiating _Alpha_.

            “Is this what I think it is?” Zach stammered out.

            “Just open it.”

            Holding his breath, Zach slowly popped it open. Inside were three of the pancakes, a couple pieces of bacon and slices of mango. Written on the inside of the lid was written. ‘ ** _Let me peacock like an Alpha in a bad Rom-Com.’_ **

            The omega gasped. “Stop the Car!”

            Owen hit the brakes. Grey yelped in the backseat as he slip forward unexpectedly. Zach was to pre-occupied to reprimand him for un-buckling.

            Staring at Owen in disbelieve, Zach managed to get the words out. “Are you serious?”

            “Zach if-” Owen, who looked more unsure than Zach had seen, stammered out. “Are you serious?”

            “Of course, I would never-mmph” Zach practically threw himself across the consul and attached himself to Owen’s lips.

            Due to his surprise, Owen took a second before responding. Zach’s hands gripped the labels of the alpha’s vest as Owen threaded one hand through the omega’s dark hair, keeping him close. Grey’s voice broke them apart. “Gross! I am still here you know.”

            They pulled apart but didn’t take their eyes off of each other. “Dork. Don’t worry one day you’ll present and it won’t be gross anymore.”

            “You haven’t presented! And I’m pretty sure you kissing anyone will always be gross, Zach.”

            Owen ran his thumb across Zach’s bottom lip. “I agree with Grey. The thought of seeing you kiss someone makes my stomach turn.”

            “Then close your eyes, Alpha.” Zach said before leaning in and giving Owen one more kiss before moving back into his seat. “Now get us to the park so the dork can see some dinosaurs.”

            Owen put the jeep back into gear. “My omega has spoken.”

 


	2. Summer Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach arrives on the island for the first time. Owen and Claire communicate through rolling their eyes at each other.

The morning had started out great. He had woken up with out a hang over after more tequila shots than he’d like to admit. His girls had all stopped at the queue but weren’t all looking to him for the next instruction due to their boredom. He knew he would be starting work on a new queue soon. Hoskins was still out sick.   
So yeah, Owen’s morning was going great… at least until his phone started playing “Frozen Heart”. He groaned and looked at his phone to see ‘Ice Queen’ come up on caller id.  
Sighing he hit the answer call button. “This’s Grady, What can I do for you?”  
“Mr. Grady, Zara is out on heat leave & I need someone to pick up my nephew from the docks. He’s staying the summer as an ‘Intern’, which he’s not really, he’s like 12.”  
“So you want me to babysit.”  
“Well yes, you are a behavioral scientist-”   
“Of animals, not Children.”  
“Children, animals same thing. Besides all you have to do is pick him up check him into his hotel and then drop him off here at central command. You can probably just talk about your dinosaurs the entire time and be a god in his eyes.”  
“That’s not-”  
Claire interrupted him. “I’ll give you the week of Christmas off.”  
Owen rolled his eyes. “Fine, when does he get here?”  
“Excellent, his name is Zach Mitchell and he is arriving on the last ferry. I’ll text him your JW id photo.”

Owen was waiting at the docks at 7:30. The evening ferry usually didn’t have too many people coming in on it, departing on it was a different story. He leaned on the jeep scanning the crowd. It wasn’t hard to notice the few people traveling by themselves.  
The first time Owen saw him he knew that the young man in front of him was an omega, either just presented or some to present. He was cute too. Thick pouty pink lips and those legs that pushed him close to Owen’s height. Oh yeah he was definitely on his own and definitely Owen’s type. If he weren’t here to pick up a pup, he would have gone over and introduced himself; the omega would probably think the pup was his.   
Owen turned his attention way from lips & legs to look for a pup without parents, assuming that would probably be Claire’s nephew.   
Oh shit. Lips & legs was carrying a duffle bag and walking towards him with purpose. Well Owen did clearly work for the park, the omega probably wanted directions; Owen might just get lucky after all.   
“Uh. Can I help you?” Owen asked standing up straight with his chest puffing out subconsciously.   
“You Owen Grady?”   
“Yeah…”  
The alpha was thrown for a loop. Shit! This kid was NOT twelve. Maybe on a scale of one to ten! Claire’s fucking idiot! Thank God she sent me and not someone else to pick up he omega nephew. I can only imagine how creepy Hoskins would be. The thought of Hoskins with Zach made his hair bristle.  
“You must be Zach, Claire’s nephew.” Owen grabbed his duffle bag and threw it into the jeep.  
“Yeah, if you can call someone that if you haven’t seen them in seven years. And then are so busy that you can’t even see them and send your boyfriend instead.”  
Owen turned toward Zach. “Okay. Let’s get a few thinks straight. I’m not dating that Ice Queen. Second-”  
Zach rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the jeep. “Fuck buddies- Boyfriend whatever.”  
Owen leaned against the jeep door. “You’re pretty damn mouthy even for a teenage omega.”  
Zach almost slammed his head into the roll bar as he got into the car. “What? I’m NOT an omega. I haven’t presented and I’m not going to. I’m a beta, just like my parents. I’m not going to become some slut for anyone with a knot.”  
Owen threw his hands up. “Alright you’re a beta.” He climbed into the driver’s seat and started the ignition. As he put the jeep in drive Owen said. “Also just so you know, I’m heteromorphic and even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t get my dick anywhere near your aunt.”  
“Aunt Claire is an Alpha?”  
“If you didn’t know that I don’t think you have to call he ‘Aunt’, just call her Ice Queen like I do.”

Owen didn’t immediately take Zach to central command after checking him into his hotel room; instead he took him to dinner at Sunrio. After Zach had finally warmed up to him, he found the kid was less sarcastic in a bratty teenager ay and more sarcastic witty one. Of course the thought did cross his mind that he only thought that because Zach was so attractive. The height of dinner was when Zach regaled him with the tail of his first and only driving test.  
“-And then to top it off I had to hold the door in my lap the whole way home.”  
The alpha almost choked on his coke. Zach laughed and continued. “Ever since then mom hasn’t let me retake the test. But I’m going to try again once I turn eighteen.”  
Owen was having so much fun with this snarky; broody, sexy not-omega that he forgot it wasn’t a date for a bit. Hell he even paid for Zach’s despite the fact that he knew he could charge it to Zach’s tab that Claire would pay off at the end of the summer.   
“Hey, you want to see the dinosaurs I’ve been working with?” He asked as he headed to the jeep.   
Zach gave him a skeptical look. “Depends on what they are.”  
Owen just smiled as they started towards the jeep. “It’s a surprise.”  
Rolling his eyes the teenager replied “Sure.”  
As they drove through the jungle in the minute light of the night, Owen made Zach keep his eyes closed.   
He was so excited. He had only gotten his girls six months ago and he hardly ever got the chance to tell people about them because the project was so hush hush. Forgetting himself, Owen grabbed Zach’s hands and led him from the jeep, up the stairs and onto the catwalk.   
Zach was smirking slightly. Damn his dimples are cute. “Okay open your eyes and look down.”  
Blinking his eyes to adjust to the stadium style lights, Zach slowly came to see the four little dinosaurs looking up at him. They were walking on two legs and had short arms and-   
“Are those Raptors?” Zach looked genuinely impressed before he remembered his angsty apathetic teenager facade.   
Owen smiled to himself. “Yep. The green one there that’s Charlie; the brownish one here is Delta; the teal one’s Echo; and the blue one is named Blue.”  
“They’re tinier than I thought raptors would be.”  
Owen moved closer to him. “My girls are only half grown. If they were full Velociraptor they would be about this big, but most of their DNA is Utahraptor.”   
They stood on the catwalk watching the girls play fight. “You wanna get closer?”  
Zach blinked up at Owen. “Is that safe?”  
“Just don’t stick your hands through the bars.”  
They walked down to the holding pen to get a better look. “I’m working on training them. The park hopes to have a show out of them like Orcas at Sea World. They’re too smart for that. Once the girls figure something out they don’t like to take orders before doing it again. They won’t stick to a routine.”  
“Then why train them.”  
Owen smirked. “To entertain them. If they get bored they start trouble. It’s like having four ten year olds that can kill you.”  
He thought for a second before saying, “Wait here.” The alpha walked to a metal shed with a sign on the door that read ‘Animal Behavior Office’.  
Zach stared at Owen. He was so cool. He was definitely feeling what his mom called a ‘man-crush’. Zach could admit it; Owen was man-crush worthy. Hell Zach wasn’t into dude but he could admit if he were Owen would be normal crush worthy.   
The man was built, handsome, smart and funny. He wasn’t wearing a ring, but surely he wasn’t single. Well, Zach supposed a man that good looking could have as many one-night stands as he wanted.  
When Zach turned back to the cage, eight yellow slit eyes were staring at him intently. The little dinosaurs were making him uncomfortable. He moved to the left of the holding pens. They followed him standing in a straight line. Zach moved to the far right.  
They followed again.  
He tried several more times to stand away from them only for them to follow. Zach turned to yell to Owen only to see him holding a five-gallon bucket watching the scene with a curious look.   
“Why are they following me?”  
“That’s one of our drills. The one we were working on this morning in fact, but they usually aren’t that good at it. And they normal don’t respond to anyone else.” Owen walked over. He pulled a rat out of the bucket and threw it to the other side of the pen. “That should distract them for-”  
Owen cut himself off mid-sentence when Blue returned with the rat and dropped it at Zach’s feet.  
Zach smile. “They fetch? You taught million dollar animals to fetch, like a dumb mutt.”  
“They cost four million each and no I didn’t”  
Owen moved to pick up the rat through the bars. Blue growled. The alpha made a similar noise back. Slowly he pulled the dead rat out by its tail and handed it to Zach. Once the rat was in Zach’s hands the raptors stopped growling.  
“What o you want me to do with this?”  
“I think they want you to eat it.”  
The teenager snarled his nose in disgust.  
Owen smiled. “Not really, just act like you’re taking a bite out of it then throw it back to them.”  
Zach brought the rat to his face, opened his mouth before closing it and pretending to chew. The four raptors chittered between themselves. As soon as Zach threw the rat through the bars they were on it trying to get more bites than their sisters.   
He turned to the alpha. Gone was the cocky smile instead he had a look of pure concentration as he studied the raptors and Zach. “Do you know where your Ice Queen is assigning you?”   
Zach shook his head.  
Owen tilted his head towards the jeep. “Let’s get over to mission control for your official BS.”

Zach didn’t have clearance to get into mission control, so Owen dropped him off at Ben and Jerry’s with a twenty while he went to get the teenager’s paper work and assignment.  
Claire rolled her eyes when Owen walked in. “What can I do for you Mr. Grady?”  
“Have you assigned Zach yet?”  
“No, why?”  
Owen grinned. “I want him. He’s an omega and-”  
“You want my twelve-year-old omega nephew.” Claire glared at him and annunciated every word.   
“He’s seventeen, but that’s not the point. I want so bad it hurts. He hasn’t presented yet-”  
The looks that Claire, Lowery and Vivian shot Owen stopped him mid-sentence.   
He held up a finger. “That came out wrong; let me rephrase that.”  
Claire folded her arms and cocked her hip. “Yes, please do. Because it sounded like you want to screw my underage nephew.”  
Well, duh. Have you seen him? “Dr. Grant observed that the raptors located at site B appeared to be matriarchal, and evidence found in dig sites supports that the extinct species were as well. I took Zach out to the raptor paddock-”  
“You did what! You were to pick him up and bring him here!”   
Owen rolled his eyes. “I took Zach out to eat; he didn’t eat on the ferry. And he wanted to know what I did so I showed him.”  
Claire rolled her eyes.  
“Anyway, I took him to the paddock. And they respond better to his commands than mine. I’ve built up a relationship with them over months that shouldn’t be happening. I think he could help stabilize their instinctual family group dynamic, by acting as a surrogate matriarch, which will reduce stress levels and result in higher cognitive retention on the raptors part.”  
The red head just glared at him. “English please.”  
Owen sighed. “I thing Zach will be a big help to the team and possibly allow the assets to be ready sooner.”  
He could see the wheels turning in the other alpha’s mind. “I’ll allow it on a few conditions. He has a hotel room curfew of 11. He is under no circumstances allowed on the catwalk.” Claire got right in Owen’s face. “And I will hold you personally accountable for his personal safety while here on the island.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i changed Zach's age from 16 to 17 for reasons. also the underage tag is still on here, despite the fact that their will be no underage sex in this Fic, because their will be underage drinking, and american's are weird about people under 21 having alcohol for some reason. So its really more of a better safe than sorry warning.


	3. Repercussions of Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is so screwed and horny. Zach doesn't yet realize he's in the same condition.

Owen found Zach leaned against the wall of Ben and Jerry’s with an ice cream cone in one hand and his phone in the other.

The alpha hooked the jeep’s horn. The noise tore his eyes from the phone screen and then landed on Owen. Dethatching himself from the wall he grabbed a waffle cone bowl from the window seal and made his way to Owen.

The teenager handed him the untouched bowl through the rolled down window. “I didn’t know what you liked so I figured Dino Tracks was a safe bet.”

He walked to the other side and climbed in the jeep.

Owen grinned, as he took a bite. “Dino Tracks are great. But if you really want to suck up to your boss, for future reference, Carnosuarus Carnage is my favorite.”

Zach smirked at him. “My boss is a grown man whose favorite ice cream has gummy dinosaurs in it?”

Owen shoved another bite in his mouth as he shifted the car in gear and continued to talk with a full mouth. “Not just dino gummies, but Blueberry flavored sauropods and raspberry swirl.” He shoved in another bite. “Its amazing how accurate they named the ice cream. Carnosuarus probably preyed on small sauropods in the Cretaceous. I don’t think this park has ever gotten anything so right before.

Zach just rolled his eyes and hide his grin behind his own ice cream. “Great my boss is an over grown nerd child.”

 

Zach wasn’t expecting a call from the front desk especially, one telling him that his ride was there. He threw on a t-shirt and jeans before heading out the door.

Owen was parked out front in the fire lane.

“What are you doing here?” Zach asked leaning through the jeeps open window.

The alpha looked over the tops of his shades at Zach with a smirk. “I figured that given your experience with traffic cones, it might be best if I picked you up in the mornings. I couldn’t give you a jeep. That’s a safety hazard.”

Zach huffed and rolled his eyes. “I regret telling you that story already.”

Owen grinned as Zach opened the passenger door and climbed in. “You’re not gonna let me live that down are you.”

Owen just laughed.

 

This wasn’t exactly how Zach thought his day was going to go, but here he was moving bags of mulch and spreading it all over the holding pen. Apparently the entire enclosure would be done at some point but that would be done in stages. The first stage was the holding pen.

When Owen had shown him the stack of fifty-something bags of mulch, he failed to mention that the teenager would surely die of heat stroke before he finished spreading the sixth bag.

In the guest boundaries of the park the temperature had been comfortable. There was an ocean breeze keeping the air moving and cutting the humidity, but up in the jungle part of the island, there was no air movement. The trees trapped in moisture and heat turning the area into an unbearable sweatbox.

Zach’s t-shirt was completely soaked; his hair was plastered to his forehead. He couldn’t be more wet if he was sprayed with a hose. The sheer amount of sweat wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was his hands felt like fire and his back was probably permanently in a hunch now.

He finally noticed the other workers clearing out. Taking one ear bud out, he heard chuckling behind him. The teen turned around to find Owen leaning against the metal bars with a smirk. “Having fun?”

“If I wasn’t so exhausted I’d kill you with a shovel and burry your body in the damned mulch.”

Owen flashed his teeth with a small grin. “Well you could murder me or you could eat a sandwich in my nice air conditioned office over there.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the building that read ‘Animal Behavior’.

Zach sighed and walked to Owen handing him the rake. “You drive a hard bargain, you may continue to live, for now.”

            Owen laughed. “Who knew the way to quell teenage anger is through sandwiches. I’m gonna make millions off of selling self-help books to middle-age parents with teenagers.”

            Zach rolled his eyes but smiled when he turned his head away. Owen still caught a brief glimpse of him smiling.

 

            As Zach put away his third turkey and swiss, Owen noticed that his hands looked like they had gone through a meat grinder. Owen popped the last bit of crust into his mouth, before getting up to rummage through one of the cabinets. Suddenly, the alpha was right in Zach’s space. He pulled a chair over and sat down across from Zach.

            Without saying a word Owen gently took one of Zach’s hands and turned it palm up on his knee. There were blisters in all stages and different sizes; most had already busted.

            Zach took a shaky breath. He watched Owen’s face as he rubbed Neosporin across the open sores. When he began wrapping them up with gauze, Owen moved closer, brushing the outside of Zach’s knees with his own.

            Why Owen this close made Zach nervous? He didn’t know. The alpha had been nothing but nice and friendly since he met him. He thought maybe it was because Owen was unrealistically attractive.

            Zach could admit Owen was attractive, and totally man crush worthy. This was the kind of Alpha omegas in his class gushed about, and the kinda guy everyone else wanted to be. So that had to be it, it was totally a man crush; Owen was just that cool.

            Owen finished wrapping Zach’s hands. He looked up from what he was doing to tell Zach he was done for the day, but stopped short. Zach’s face was inches from his own. And ‘ _damn_ ’ the kid was looking at him with those big doey eyes and biting the side of his lower lip.

            Zach could deny being an omega all he wanted, Owen was sure the kid was an Omega. He was so close he could smell the omega pheromones on the kid.

The _kid_ –the seventeen year old who was going to sexually frustrate Owen all summer. The alpha just had to keep throwing mental buckets of ice on himself by remembering _he’s seventeen._

Owen thought of his escape before he did something he couldn’t undo. “Zach, you’re face is starting to sun burn and you’re hands…well I’ve seen the girls do less damage. Why don’t you chill out in here and drink some water until I finish working and can drive you back.”

The spell was broken. “Oh… um thanks…” Zach adverted his eyes. “What do I do until later?”

Owen stood. “The wifi password’s on my desk.”

Zach smiled. Actually smiled. Not a hidden show of teeth a real genuine smile that made Owen’s chest tightens. “That rocks.” He pulled out his phone and moved around Owen to retrieve the password.

Owen rubbed his neck. He was utterly fucked. He needed to focus on the riddle of the girls’ reaction to him. “I do have an ulterior motive for leaving you in here.”

The teen wasn’t paying attention as he punched in ‘Montana95’ into his phone. “What’s that?”

“I need your clothes.”

That got Zach’s attention. He jerked his head up. “You what?”

_Goddamn Freudian slip. Shit. Now he thinks I’m a pervert._

“I need them because they smell like you with out putting you in danger. I think that is the safest way to test what the girls intentions towards you are.”

Zach blushed. “Oh.. um… can you give me a minute?”

_Idiot! Why would he want you. Owen isn’t a creep stop being an idiot._

Owen walked over to the supply closet and pulled out a t-shit and a pair of sweat pants. He turned and threw them to Zach.

Owen caught a glimpse of Zach pulling his shirt off as he closed the door to his office. _Yep he was going to Hell_.

 

Zach was half way through his second episode of GOT when the door to the office opened again. From his position on the couch Zach peered over the top of his phone screen. He didn’t recognize this guy. He had a beer gut and a ridiculous van dyke beard.

“Um… Hi…” Zach said.

The man gives him an odd smirk. “Well look at you.”

“Owen said I could be in here.”

“Oh. I bet he did baby doll.” The man winked.

Zach dropped his phone to the couch and sat up. “Excuse me?”

The man laughed. “Please I’ve seen enough of Owen’s dates to know his type and you sweetheart are it.”

Zach realized he was shirtless crossed his arms. “Accept I’m not an omega. You creep.”

The man shrugged. “Whatever, Owen got hard up and wants to screw betas in his office, it’s no skin off of my back.” He glanced down at Zach’s hands and back at his red face. “Rug burns… definitely took you like a bitch didn’t he.” The creep had the nerve to wink at Zach again.

“I need some of his notes so excuse me.” The man headed for Owen’s desk.

Zach bolted from the couch and out the door. Owen was talking to one of the workers over by the holding pen.

The teenager trotted over to him. The alpha did a double take. “Hey, Owen um there’s some weird dude going through your desk.”

Owen held up his hand. “About yeh tall- over confident – alpha chauvinist.”

“Yep. Defiantly him.”

The alpha growled and headed for his office. He kicked open the door Zach left ajar. “Hoskins!”

Owen walked in like a cowboy in a Western-hands on his hips-confident walk. He stopped in front of his desk. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Hoskins looked up at Owen. His feet were propped up on the table as he flipped though the other alpha’s notebooks. “Looking for possible security risks.”

Owen walked around towered over the other man and, shoved Hoskin’s feet to the floor. “I’m about to be a risk to your personal security if you don’t get out of my office and out of my sigh in the next thirty seconds.”

Hoskins threw the file down. “Fine.” He stood leisurely. “I was told to clear Ms. Dearing’s seventeen year old nephew for level 3 security so he could work in this part of the island at _your_ request. But I find it strange that I found him half naked in your office. Does Claire know you’re fucking him?”

Owen let out another growl, this time Hoskins got the message and scrammed. Owen turned back to Zach.

“Who was that asshole?”

“Victor Hoskins Head of InGen Security. He’s a total dick and I’d stay way from him.” Owen started putting files back in draws.

Zach hummed in agreement. “Why does he think we were…”

Owen glanced up at Zach. “Well you being half naked running out of my office didn’t help not start rumors. And Hoskins is a pervert. If you were an omega he would have made sleazy comments to you and tried to get in your pants.”

Zach pulled a disgusted face.

Owen finished his filing and checked his watch. “Give me an hour and you and me will make some stops on the way back- let you see some of the park, then we can see how high we can run up your aunt’s tab.”

Zach grinned.

 

Owen took Zach’s clothes and set them on the catwalk. He then left them and the girls alone to observe from the holding paddock.

The girls sniffed the air and slowly began circling closer into the area below Zach’s clothes.

Finally Delta looked up and let out a series of high-pitched chirps. At her noise the other looked up and did the same.

Owen was floored. Nothing at this point would surprise him today. He grabbed his clipboard and scribbled down notes before Barry looked over hi shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

Owen nodded. “I’m positive. Zach’s definitely an unpresented omega. I just need to figure out if the girls see him as a hatchling or a mother.”

A few minutes late Zach came jogging out to the office shirtless. Owen did a double take.

“Well I don’t know about the girls, but I know how you see him.” Barry said under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, well its been a while. I still haven't seen fallen kingdom. but his is an au so its fine. Let me know what yall think. 
> 
> I'm in grad school know so like I'm saying with all my other fics I don't know when the next update will be.


End file.
